Deja Vu Dreams
by dixie-ixa
Summary: Follow the stories of Misty, Sarah, and Jessica. While they don't know each other personally, they are connected more deeply then they ever thought. Cena/ CM Punk/ Sheamus/ Justin Gabriel ***Better than it sounds. Combined from "The Fiction Writer" and "Snapshots".***
1. Chapter 1

**Déjà vu Dreams **

**Rating: **T-M (some sexual references)

**Characters: **Cena/CM Punk/ Sheamus/ Justin Gabriel as well as many others.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OCs. Everyone else is their own person and the WWE is owned by the company. I'm not making money off this story so don't sure because you won't get much.

**Summary: **Misty, Jessica and Sarah all work for the WWE. They don't know each other on a personal level; they are intertwined more than they could ever know. Each chapter will be a different point of view. The point of this story is to show the WWE world in more than way. Read as the girls live, work and eat with the wrestlers we all know and love.

XX

**A/N : This story is a combination of two of my other stories with a third girl added. I decided to delete "The Fiction Writer" and "Snapshots" and make one tale. The reason for this is I didn't like how the stories flowed. I wrote The Fiction Writer over several years with at least a year and half hiatus. When I came back to it, most of the wrestlers in it had gone and I did a poor job of patching it up. I hope you enjoy this new story and please review as they make my day J**

XX

**Sara POV**

"Looking good Sarah. Glad to see that you're back." A random guy said as he walked by.

I looked after him wondering what he was talking about. The tall red headed man next to me laughed. I slapped him in the chest.

"What did you tell people?"

Sheamus laughed deeper. "You said you were out with a bug. I might have exaggerated it a little."

"Oh gross." I wrinkled up my nose. "I knew I should have said something before I took that time off. You couldn't resist that could you?"

He threw his big arm around my shoulders. "Of course not, sweetie." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on let's get something to eat."

We headed to the catering room hand in hand. For the first time in a long time, no one looked strangely at us.

"Do you know what your new story will be once the pay-per-view is over?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet. I heard it's something brilliant though." He smiled down at me. "Maybe even a little love interest for the big guy."

"Must be nice to have an 'in' with the deciders of your fate." I smiled sweetly at him.

Sheamus laughed. "Misty told me they were working on something huge for me. That's all I know."

"Should I be jealous of this girl?" I teased.

He stopped and pulled me into an empty hallway. Wrapping his arms around me he pulled me close. "Do I need to be concerned?"

I looked up concerned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"There are rumors going about that CM has been hooking up with someone. Are you alright with that?"

Sighing I pulled his face down to mine. "Punk and I dated a long, long time ago." I kissed him softly. "You have nothing to worry about I promise. I am totally in love with you."

His smile nearly took my breath away. If you had told me five years ago that I would be a top ranked diva of the WWE, in a relationship with a big Irish guy, and traveling the world, I would have laughed in your face. I was a country girl from nowhere Montana.

The girls back home were either interested in their horses or boys. Not a single girl from my town made it out. I wasn't like them, I had dreams and goals. While this was only part of what I wanted I was completely happy.

No, if that were true I wouldn't be keeping something from my boyfriend. If Sheamus ever found out it would surely be the end of everything I had here.

XX

**Misty POV**

"This is all wrong." Stephanie McMahon stood up from the table. She shook her head at the laptop. "There is no way that we can push him in three weeks." She looked around the room.

I sank further in my seat. Nothing we came up with was good enough anymore. The powers that be wanted new material for the same rivals. And they wanted it now. I spent the last two weeks racking my brain for some new twist on the old stories. What we needed were new superstars to push, but it wasn't our decision.

"Jason," She pointed at the man next to me. "Do you want to explain to me how you expect to push him in three weeks?"

While Jason tried to stumble his way through our thought process I peeked down at my cell phone. There were three new messages. Two were from my best friend and one was from John Cena. I clicked on it.

_So writer girl, we need to have an official date tonight. You know where to find me after Miss Sassy Pants finishes with you. _

I tried to keep the smile off my face. John was barking up the wrong tree if he thought I was going to go out with him. For six months he's tried to get me alone and I've dodged him each and every time. The boy just couldn't take a hint.

Stephanie's cell phone buzzed. She held up her hand to silence Jason. A frown crossed her face as she read the text on the phone. "We are going to cut this short. I will have to think this over for a few days. I'll send out an email when something better comes up." She headed to the door. "Try not to screw it up until then."

We all waited a few moments after she left before gathering up our stuff. It was my night in the box. Closing the laptop I headed toward the curtain where I would be set up. I had a detailed outline of everything that was going on tonight. It would be my job to keep the show moving along. If a promo was going too long I would have to cut it short by sending out the next superstar. It was a part of the job we all hated. Superstars could be so into their promos, we got the backlash for breaking it off.

"Hey Mattie." I said to the production assistant sitting behind the monitors. He was doing some sort of test on the one I would be using.

"Ah, so it's your lucky night then." He smiled.

I pulled out the chair and set up the computer. After loading up the different screens I pulled out my cell phone. I typed a quick message to John.

_Not gonna happen Champ._

His response was almost instant. _That's what you think._

"Hey writer girl."

I rolled my eyes at Justin Gabriel standing next to me. He had a grin on his face.

"What are you doing up here?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Justin knew that I hated to be called writer girl. It was his fault that it had caught on.

"Don't pretend that you aren't at least a tiny bit happy to see me." He winked at me. "See that girl in the ring?" He pointed to the monitor. "I've been summoned to get her."

Justin tilted his head before heading through the curtain and walking down the ramp.

XX

**Jessica's POV**

I never realized how hard the mat was until I lying on it. The arena was empty and I just wanted a minute to myself. It was something I did before the start of any taped show. My job was simple, take amazing shots of the matches. What they didn't tell me when I was hired was all the crap I'd have to put up with from the wrestlers if I didn't capture the right moment.

"Thirty minutes until the doors open Jess." A voice said over me.

"I was relaxing. The fans don't give a rats about me."

Laughing Justin plopped down next to me shaking the mat. "Shouldn't you be getting details on the matches?"

I closed my eyes again. "If I get hit, I get hit. Maybe my hand will get a good shot anyway."

"Aren't you shooting promos tonight?"

I sat up leaning on my elbows. "Is there a reason you want me out of this ring?"

He shook his head but the smile never left his face. "Nope."

"Don't make me call you out, Monkey."

His face dropped. He looked quickly around. "You promised not to call me that in public."

It was my turn to laugh. "I'm sorry."

"Actually, I was sent to get you. Heath wants to take a few shots. He said it's time to change the header graphic."

Rolling my eyes I stood. "He changes it every week. I worked really hard on it last time."

Justin rolled to his knees. "You spent like ten minutes on it."

"Don't mean it wasn't a hard ten minutes." I called over my shoulder.

I heard him bounce on the mat for a moment before scrambling to catch up with me on the ramp. He threw an arm around me and pulled me close to his side.

"I think it's time that you start charging him for his website." He said as we ducked under the curtain and headed toward the promo area.

"Why? I have you to pay all of my bills for me." I smiled brightly at him.

"Okay, I'm going to start charging him."

As we neared the area marked off for on screen promos, Justin left to go get ready for his match. He was first on the list tonight. I was walking by a string of doors when one of them suddenly opened and I was yanked into the room.

It was dark and the hand on my arm had a tight grip. The person spun me around so my back was against the wall. Seconds later lips crashed against mine. I knew these lips and this face. I was sure that if I ran my hands down his chest toward his hips I would recognize every muscle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to mine.

The kiss was intense, as it always was with him. He yanked his hand through my hair before pulling on it to expose my neck.

"Did anyone see you?"

I pulled his face toward mine again and kissed him with everything I had. "I doubt it."

"I've wanted to do this all week." He said with almost a growl.

"If you would just tell people already, you wouldn't have to sneak me into a dark room."

He pulled his face away from mine and braced his hands either side of the wall. "There is the problem of your overprotective boyfriend."

I ran my hand down the side of his face, stopping at the small hoop in his lip. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Punk kissed before pushing away from the wall and flipping on the light. I could see that we were in a storage closet of some sort. It was filled with broken chairs and empty boxes. He was already dressed in his trunks and a shirt.

"You don't want to date me and I don't want to be with you." He quickly pushed me back against the wall. "But I can't stop thinking about you." He kissed me hard.

I let my hands drift down his chest. "I can't stop thinking about you either."

"We're friends. I don't want to hurt you. But I will if we keep going at this. It will only end badly."

"To be fair Punky. We're not really friends and you don't know that much about me."

"Punky?" He smiled.

"Not the point of that sentence." I tried not to smile back at him.

"Jessica," He kissed me softly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pulled you into this room. Please forgive me."

"Why did you?" I asked.

He looked at me long and hard before moving away. Shaking his head he walked out the door leaving me stunned, lip swollen and speechless. Every encounter with that man always left me whip lashed.

XX

**So that's just a little taste of what's to come. The next chapters will focus on one girl at a time. There may be cameos of the other girls who knows. Please take a second to send in a review. It really does mean a lot that someone likes my work ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica's POV**

My favorite superstar to take pictures was Sheamus hands down. We always had so much fun but it could be hard to get him to be serious. When I first started he hadn't popped quite yet so his promos were given to me. My love of everything Irish led us to click right away. He requested me for everything now.

"Stop laughing." I said lowering my camera. "I have other people to do today."

This only made him laugh louder. Something moved in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Justin mimicking me. Pushing him lightly in the chest I told him to go away.

"I swear I work with children." I put on my stern teacher face and looked back at him. "Now if you please. I need a few shots of you without the title."

Sheamus looked down at the belt in his hands. "I almost forgot what it was like not having to lug this around."

I could feel the sadness coming off him. There is a running joke that the belt meant more to him than his girlfriend. The time and attention he gave to it would disturb a normal person.

"I'm sure you'll get it back." I answered.

He placed the belt down by his feet. Straightening he crossed his arms over his chest. He tried giving an intimating look, but broke into a smile before I could get the shot.

"You have to be serious." I lowered the camera again. "You just lost the belt and you're pissed off. Do you normally smile when you're upset?"

"You'd have to ask Sara." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh gross." I faked gagged. "Can we please get at least one good shot or I'm going to get fired. Do you want to see me get fired?" I tilted my head. "You'll have to work with Patrick."

His face fell. "I don't want that to happen." He gave me an intense stare.

XX

"You have to be kidding me." I said later that day.

"I'm sorry Ms. Stanton." A balding man with glasses said. "We were in a pinch and needed a way to pull off his heel turn. You're already going to be out there. I'm sure he'll take care of you so you won't get hurt."

The door behind me opened and Punk walked through the door.

"I'm not a trained wrestler. I don't know how to take a bump. Couldn't one of the divas take it?" I really didn't want to do this.

The young woman next to the bald man shook her head. "I'm sorry but we needed a non-wrestler and we don't have time to get a trained person for tonight. The show starts in a few minutes."

I looked at Punk. He was looking around the room confused. Apparently no one had told him what was going on either.

"I'm sorry did the plan change? I thought I was going to attack Cena in the ring tonight."

"You are Phil." Another person said. "After you attack him, he gets out of the ring and you push him into her." He pointed at me.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Punk said. "John is a big guy and no matter how he lands, she's going to get hurt. A diva would be a better choice."

"Look," The bald man said. "We already got the approval from Vince so make it work."

"You can't force me to do this." I tried.

"Your contract says that you are subject to any additional job responsibilities. This is now a part of your job." The bald man said matter-of-factly.

I looked at Punk hoping that he could help me out. He shrugged his shoulders before nodding at the people at the table.

"How long do I have to teach her?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"About twenty minutes. She still needs to be out there for the start of the show."

Punk nodded. He opened the door and we walked out of it.

"I can't believe they are making me do this." I said as we walked down the hallway. "I'm sorry."

He laughed. "Why are you sorry? It's a part of my job." He paused. "Don't worry so much about it. I'll make sure that you're safe and he doesn't hit you too hard."

We saw John waiting for us by a few wrestling mats laid out on the ground. Of course they would have run this by him first. They shook hands and started talking about ways to make this happen. I stood there totally uncomfortable, like the third wheel of a date. When they had decided on how I was going to take the hit they practiced it a few times without me.

"I'm going to crush her." John said getting off the mat for the tenth time. He examined me for a moment. "What about this? I will roll out of the ring. You could set up a clothesline, I'll duck and you can hit her instead. That way I don't land on her and you can make sure she lands correctly."

Punk took several moments to think about this. He bit on his lip while he thought. The action drove me nuts, not that he knew it. Finally he nodded.

"Alright we can try that. Jess come here." He brought me to the center of the map. "I'm going to run into your chest like this." He positioned his arm above my breast. His elbow was between them and his hand rested on my left shoulder.

He took a step back and bumped his arm into my chest letting me get a feel for it.

"When you fall you need to keep your head off the ground or it will hurt like hell. Also as much as possible spread out your arms and keep your elbows up. You don't want to land on them either. It's going to take a few times to stop from bracing with them."

"Try to land on the back of your arms." John added. "And tuck your chin to your chest."

Punk nodded and pointed at him. "Right." He looked back at me. "Ready to try?"

No, I thought. "Sure."

Punk took a couple steps back. "On the count of three." When I nodded he started. "One, two, three." He lunged forward knocking into me.

I've always prided myself on being able to take direction and follow the rules. However, when his arm connected with my chest, I forgot everything they had just said. My head landed with a thud and the breath was knocked out of me. I laid there for a moment thinking how insane this was.

John rushed to my side. "Are you alright?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Dandy." I answered trying to sit up.

John took my arm and helped me to my feet. He checked my head and saw no sign of concern. "I bet that hurt like a bitch." He tried not to laugh.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Nah, it was like landing on a cloud." I smiled.

"I like you. You're tough." He smiled back.

Punk coughed. "Do I need to leave you two alone?"

John rolled his eyes. "Try just falling back a few times."

I shook my head. "I can't do that. I have a fear of falling and hurting myself."

Punk laughed. "This won't work if you're too scared to take a bump." He walked over to me and pushed me. I landed on my back.

"What the hell was that?" I asked getting to my feet.

John crossed his arms. "I didn't like the delivery, but nice." When I looked at him confused he went on. "Did you land on your head?"

"No." I answered surprised.

Punk pushed me again. I landed on my back just like they had told me to. Standing up he quickly shoved me again. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"When you don't think about it you land correctly." He said allowing me to get up this time without being knocked down.

"Let's try the clothesline again." John said standing back a few feet.

Punk counted to three before running into me. Again I forgot everything and mashed my elbow into the mat. A shot of pain seared through my arm. I cupped it and got off the mat.

"What is wrong with me?" I complained annoyed.

Punk sucked in a deep breath and sighed loudly. "John will you give us a moment please?"

"Sure." He answered.

Punk took my arm and led me down the hall. When we were out of earshot and away from prying eyes he pulled me against him. "You can do this." His voice was husky in my ear.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Is it because you're the one hitting me?"

He winced. "I'm trying to make it easy for you. All you need to do is not get hurt."

"Every time you touch me I get hurt." I rubbed my hands down his arms. "You should step away."

"Can we just try to get through this? You won't have to see me once it's over." He stepped away.

"Why did you kiss me last month?" I asked.

"I was happy. My best friend is finally getting married and I'm the best man. I needed to celebrate with someone and you were walking by."

I nodded understanding that it was just chance that he picked me. Had it been anyone else, they would have been mashed between his body and the wall that night. Biting my lip I closed my eyes.

"Okay, I can do this. Let's get it out of the way so we can move on." I walked back to John.

XX

**Hope you liked Jessica's day. The next chapter will be Misty's POV of this same day. As always please review so I know if you all liked it.**


End file.
